elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Armor
de:Drachen_Rüstung_(Skyrim) The Dragonplate and Dragonscale Armors can be found and crafted in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics In order to craft these armors, you must choose the Dragon Smithing perk, which requires 100 points in Smithing. Dragonplate armor and smithing Note: Armor values shown are base value. Actual values in game will be higher and vary with character skill and perks. A full set costs 10 Leather Strips, 13 Dragonscales and 6 Dragon Bones. Versus Daedric Of all the heavy armors, Daedric armor still beats dragon armors in base rating, despite needing a higher skill to make the dragon armors. One reason that some may choose Dragon over Daedric is the availability of materials. Ebony can be difficult to find (Although, enough Ebony ores for full Daedric set and full upgrades can be found at Gloombound Mine), and costs 300-400 gold per ingot from most blacksmiths. The Daedric pieces all require a Daedra heart, which itself is rare. When bought, hearts costs about 900 gold a piece. However, a good stock can be obtained from the shrine of Mehrunes Dagon (4 every 30 in-game days). Dragon bones and scales are free, and you'll probably wind up getting a good stock of them just wandering around the wilderness. A single dragon usually provides enough stock for a single piece of equipment. Dragon plate is lighter for those without heavy armor perks - the armor segment alone weighs 10 pounds less than that of the Daedric. Furthermore, though Daedric has the higher base armour, Dragon plate has a slightly higher value once both armours are upgraded to ledgendary. The Daedric gauntlets and boots still out do their Dragon counterparts, the extra armour rating provided by the armour segment, shield, and helmet give the Dragon armour a slight edge over Daedric armour. The primary drawback to Dragon Plate is the need for an extra perk to craft it. Dragonscale armor and smithing requirements Note: Armor values shown are base value. Actual values in game will be higher and vary with character skill and perks. It takes 10 Leather strips, 4 Leather, 14 Dragonscales and 7 Iron Ingots to make a full set of Dragonscale (including shield) Versus Glass As far as light armor are concerned, the dragonscale armor starts at a higher base armor than glass, meaning that it is the best available light armor. The same principles apply for materials: crafting a suit of glass armor can be harder and more expensive compared to collecting dragon scales. Dragon scales, however, are free and you'll probably wind up getting a good stock of them just wandering around the wilderness. A single dragon usually provides enough scales for a single piece of equipment. Light versions use iron ingots instead of bone, which are cheap and can be found just about anywhere. Gallery DragonPlate_HeavyArmor.jpg Dragonscale_Armor.png dragonarmormalefemale.jpg Dragon Scale2.jpg|360° view of Dragon Scale Armour. DragonPlateArmor.jpg|Upper angle view of full Dragonplate set TESV 2011-11-27 22-30-12-99.jpg|Imperial female wearing Dragonplate Armor Set External links View of the armor in-game. Category:Skyrim: Armor